A large variety of systems, such as mechanical systems, electrical systems, biological systems, and/or computer systems, may be represented as dynamic systems. Computational tools have been developed to model, simulate, and/or analyze dynamic systems. A computational tool may represent a dynamic system as a graphical model. The graphical model may include blocks that may represent components of the dynamic model. The blocks may be connected to represent relationships between the components. The computational tool may simulate the graphical model and may provide results of the simulation for analysis. Before a static analysis of the dynamic model can be performed using existing control design products, code in each of the blocks may require a complete separation of certain functions, such as an output function and an update state function. Rewriting code to separate functions for legacy blocks (e.g., that were not coded with complete separation of these functions) can be labor intensive.